Worth It?
by MsReginaMills
Summary: Post 200... 9x14 Emily only has 6 hours left in the U.S before she goes back to London. Will Hotch change her mind, or will he let her slip away again? He's about to take a huge risk and the question is, is it Worth It? This is my take on what should have happened at the end! H/P! One-shot turned into a story! Give it a shot! :)
1. Aaron?

Hotch looked over at Emily and smiled before speaking. "Emily, how much longer do we have you?"

Emily looks down at her watch and says looking up at Hotch. "Hmm…six hours"

Garcia looks to Emily and pouts "It's too soon."

"It's more then we had yesterday." Dave says.

"I'm sorry guys" Emily says giving a faint smile. He phone vibrated and she looked down.

_Your wish is my command_

_-Clyde_

A smile grew on her face and she ordered another drink.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Hours Later<strong>

"I know you all are here for me, but I need a little sleep before my fight" Emily said she face falling slightly.

"Don't go Em!" Garcia said pulling the brunette into a hug.

"I'll be back soon, I promise" She said squeezing her friend tight.

"Bye Princess" Morgan said pulling Emily close.

"Bye" She murmured.

"See you soon?" Dave asked as he got up for his hug.

"Most definitely" She smiled.

"JJ feel better, take it easy" Emily said hugging the blonde.

"I will" JJ smiled. "Call me soon"

"Of course" She smiled looking at Spencer.

"Spence" Emily spoke softly. He got up and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Bye Em" He said.

"It was nice to meet you Alex" Emily smiled.

"It was wonderful to meet you Emily" Alex smiled back.

She pulled away and smiled at everyone. She looked at Hotch and he got up slowly.

"Can you give me a ride to my hotel?" She blurted out not wanting to say goodbye yet. He smiled softly. "My stuff is in your trunk"

"See you all on Monday" He said before turning around and walking out with Emily. "Let's go" He whispered, he didn't notice, but a shiver went down her spine. Emily turned around and looked at all of her friends one more time.

"Love you guys!" She called out, smiling before she walked out the door.

"We love you too!" Garcia yelled back.

* * *

><p>"My car is this way" He told her as they rounded the corner.<p>

"Thanks for the ride Hotch" She murmured.

"Aaron" He said softly opening the door for her.

"What?" She asked as he shut the door.

She watched his round the car and get in. He buckled up and started the car, he looked over at her.

"I'm no longer your boss, Its Aaron" He said backing out. A smile appeared on her face.

"Aaron" She said softly testing it out.

"Hmm?" He asked still looking at the road.

She didn't know what to say then realized she didn't tell him what hotel she was staying in.

"You don't know where I'm staying."

"Yes, I do" He said simply.

"Where?" She asked in disbelief.

"My house, I have an extra room and Jack is still at Jessica's" He said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Ho-Aaron, Its fine. I can stay at a hotel." She tried.

"Who's driving?" He joked.

Emily smiled. She liked this side of hotch, she took the time to take in his features. She had loved this man, scratch that, she loves this man. She's always kept it to herself, she knew she should tell him, but she was in London now and he was here, in Virginia. Aaron looked over and saw Emily watching him.

"Emily?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She asked coming back to the present, she blushed when she realized she was staring.

"We are here" He chuckled.

"Right" She said as she unbuckled and got out of the car. She went and grabbed her bags out of the back.

"Good thing I kept these in your car" She said as she started walking into the building.

* * *

><p>"Bathroom is through there" Aaron said pointing to a door in the guest room.<p>

"Thanks" She smiled before throwing her things on the bed.

"Will you need a ride to the airport?" He asked.

Should she tell him? No. Not yet. "Yeah, Thanks" She smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to change. Would you like anything to eat? drink?" He asked.

"I would love some apple cider" She admitted.

"Apple Cider it is" He smiled before he went into his room to change.

* * *

><p>Aaron had just finished making the apple cider when Emily walked out. He nearly dropped it on the floor.<p>

She was wearing a pair of loose fitting sweats and a tight red tank top. She smiled warmly at him as she went and sat down at the table. It was then that Aaron noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Here you go" He said clearing his throat.

"Thanks Aaron" She murmured. She took a sip "God this is good!" She moaned. She blushed at the look on Aaron's face.

"Glad you like it" He said trying to keep from groaning.

They sat there in silence and Emily eyed Aaron. He was wearing a pair of sweats, just like she was. He was in a tight white t-shirt. She subconsciously liked her lips.

Aaron cleared his throat "Thank you Emily, for coming to help us find JJ" He said.

"Anytime. Thank you for calling me" She smiled.

"Done?" He asked. She nodded and got up. He took the glass and put it into the sink. They walked back into the hall together.

"Goodnight Aaron" She said as she stopped at her door.

"Goodnight Emily" She said softly. She reached for the door nob, but next thing she knew her back was against the wall and Aaron's lips were on hers.

He was about to pull away thinking he had made a huge mistake and then he felt her respond. She slowly opened her mouth and Aaron took advantage of that. His tongue darted into her mouth and she moaned wrapping her arms around his neck. Their tongues battled and Aaron won. He slowly pulled away when air was necessary.

"What was that for?" She asked her eyes still closed.

"You are leaving again, I wanted to know what it was like" He admitted, a smile appeared on her face and her eyes opened.

"That's a good reason" She said before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. His hands moved to her hips and she moaned when her heat came in contact with his semi hard member. She moved her hands down to grab the hem of his shirt. She pulled it up lightly and moaned at the muscles she felt under her hands.

"Em, are you sure" Aaron asked pulling away slightly.

"More than you know" She breathed. She felt him pick her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed his neck as he walked. Soon she felt him slowly lie her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up kissing him again.

Aaron's hand when to the hem of Emily's tank top and he slowly pulled it up. They broke the kiss and Aaron threw it somewhere in the room.

He looked down and his breath caught in his throat. Emily was so beautiful, he leaned down and kissed her neck causing her to lean back on the bed.

"You" He kissed her neck, "Are" collar bone, "So" Sternum, "Beautiful" He finished taking her nipple into his mouth. Emily arched her back and her hands went to the back of his head.

"Aaron" She gasped as he bit it before licking to soothe the bite. He moved to the other nipple and Emily arched again. What Aaron failed to realize was how sensitive her breast were.

"Aaron" She moaned and it took all her strength to lift his head so she could look into his eyes.

"Come here" She said kissing him again with passion. She felt him tug and pull her pants off.

"To…Many…Clothes" She said in-between kisses. She quickly lifted his shirt off his body and threw it. Before she could work on his pants, Aaron looked down to see that she wasn't wearing underwear.

"Are you trying to kill me Agent Prentiss?" He growled.

"If I did that, I couldn't do this" She said before she flipped them so she was straddling his waist. She smirked at the look on his face. She started to kiss his neck and she felt his hands go to her hips.

"Em" He said, She knew what he was talking about.

"Aaron, Don't worry about them. They make you who you are" She said kissing his lightly on the lips.

"They…Make…You…Aaron…Hotchner" She said as she kissed all of his scars. She ran her fingers through his chest hair. She leaned down and kissed him again.

Her hands went to his pants and she yanked them down. She moved so she way eye level with his hard member. She quickly slid his boxers down and her eyes went wide. She knew he would be big, but he was WELL endowed.

"Emily" He warned, but she didn't listen. She took him in her hand, Aaron let out a hiss. She smiled before she took him into her mouth. She slowly took him deeper and deeper. She swirled her tongue around his shaft before licking his head before taking him in again.

Hotch looked at Emily and swallowed hard, He felt her swallow and he knew if he didn't stop her now, it would be over before it starts.

"Emily" He groaned and she released him with a pop, before she looked at him with her big brown eyes. She slowly crawled up his body and kissed him. Aaron flipped the so Emily was on her back.

"You ready Emily?" He asked.

"I've been ready Mr. Hotchner" She smirked, she felt him spread her legs. She mounded as the tip of his cock teased her. "Please Aaron" She groaned.

He slowly pushed all the way in. Emily's eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned. She felt a bit of pain and winched.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked as concern washed over his features.

"Yep, just give me a moment. I've never been with some so big" She breathed. She knew she just gave him a huge ego boost, but she couldn't care less. She wrapped her legs around his waist tell him he could move.

"You are so wet Emily" He slowly started to pump in and out of her and he felt her nails dig into his back.

"Oh Aaron" She moaned as she met him at each thrust. She was in pure bliss, she leaned up and captured his lips in her own.

"Faster" She breathed. He started slamming into her and she arched her back and he took the chance and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Aaron!" She gasped as she felt the familiar burning in her abdomen. "Make me come!" She moved her legs higher causing him to go deeper and he let out a low moan.

"God Emily, you are so Tight!" He grunted.

"I'm so close" She murmured.

He felt her clench around him and he continued to pump in and out of her fast and hard. He captured her lips in his just in time to catch her screams as she came. The feeling of her coming around him caused his release. He pumped a few more times before spilling his seed into her. He collapsed on top of her and he felt her heart beating rapidly. She was breathing heavy not making a sound. He went to move, but her arms wrapped around his neck and waist.

"Don't you dare move Hotchner" She said turning her head to look at him.

"I'm to heavy" He said.

"No, Don't move. I like feeling you" She murmured. He quickly flipped them staying inside of her. She moaned softly.

"Emily" He murmured tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Hmm?"

"I love you" He admitted, She looked at him for a moment, taking in what he just said.

"You are just saying that cause we did the dirty" She said.

"No, I really do love you Emily Prentiss. I've loved you for longer than I should" She smiled at him knowing he wasn't lying. She leaned down and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you too Aaron" She hummed before she kissed his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Please don't leave Emily" He said running his fingers through her hair. She looked at him.

"Please don't go" He said with more emotion in his voice then he meant.

"I'm not going anywhere" She said kissing him again.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"I know the second I get to Quantico I wont want to come back" She breathed looking at Clyde._

_She grabbed a few things off her desk._

_"So this is what I'm going to do." She took a breath hoping it will al be worth it. "Consider this my two weeks" Clyde looked at her dumbfounded._

_"Emily" He gasped._

_"I will work from Virginia until my two weeks are over, I'm sorry, but I miss my family" She breathed._

_"Emily, You cant be serious" He said watching her walk out of her office and he followed._

_"I will complete the paperwork on the plane. I'll fax it to you when I get to Quantico." She said before walking away. I hope its worth it she thought as she walked out of her office._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>It Definitely was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well? I hope you liked it! Please review and If enough people want it I will make it into a story! If I do, I will need you all to bear with me when it come to updating cause I have other stories too! Pleas review!<em>**

**_Disclaimer: Belongs to the writers of CM! Well the characters yes, the sex, yeah that was all me!_**

**_I you liked it Thank Alari if it wasn't for her there would be a one shot!_**


	2. My Emily

Emily let a low moan slip past her lips and her eyes fluttered open to see Aaron's lips attached to her nipple. She let out another moan when he bit it lightly before he started sucking again. Emily was broken out of her pleasurable state when her phone started to ring, she looked at the clock and it read 3:45. She was 'suppose' to be at the airport. She quickly grabbed her phone looked at the caller ID.

"Behave" She whispered before she answered.

"Prentiss" She responded and had to hold back a moan as Aaron started sucking on her neck.

"Hey Em!" Garcia said smiling.

"Hey Pen! Whats up?" She asked. She looked down at Aaron as his lips barley touched her as he made his way to the valley between her breast.

"So your about to get on the plane, right?"

"Y-yeah, I'm at the t-terminal" She stuttered as he kissed his way to her nipple.

"Are you okay Em? You sound out of breath" Garcia pointed out. She sucked in a breath as she watched Aaron's tongue swirl around her nipple as he looked right into her eyes.

"P-Pen I'm f-fine. Listen I have to go. I was just c-called. Call when I c-can" She managed.

"Bye Em, Love you" Garcia said. Emily hung up and threw the phone on the floor.

"Oh God Aaron" She breathed as his other hand came up to palm her other breast. She squirmed underneath him as his mouth moved to her other breast.

"A-Arron if you aren't c-careful" She murmured as she felt the familiar burning sensation in her abdomen. She arched her back as he tweaked and bit her nipples.

"Let go Em, come on" He whispered in her ear. As she felt his hot breath hit her skin she felt herself release. She arched her back "God Aaron!" She breathed as she came down from her high.

"Beautiful" He murmured kissing her neck.

"How did you know?" She said catching her breath.

"Oh Em, I could see it in your face and the way your body moved." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Aaron?" She asked softly.

"Hmm?" He asked looking at her lazily.

"What is this? What are we?" She asked slowly.

"What do you want to be Emily?" He asked turning serious.

"Yours" She said blushing slightly.

"Thats what you are, you _are_ mine" he said kissing her neck and parting her legs. She smiled up at him.

"_My Emily_" He murmured.

"I Love you" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a searing kiss.

"I love you too" He murmured before kissing her and pushing into her at the same time.

"Aaron" She moaned pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

><p>Emily was standing in the kitchen in nothing but Aaron's work shirt. She was pouring herself a cup of coffee when she felt Aaron wrap his arms around her waist.<p>

"Morning Beautiful" He whispered into her ear. She shivered before smiling and turning around in his arms.

"Morning" She smiled as he lifted her and sat her on the counter. He started kissing her neck and she let out a low moan.

"I really like this side of Agent Aaron Hotchner" She moaned as he started to unbutton his work shirt.

"Aaron, w-wait" She breathed and he stopped immediately. She smiled lightly, she jumped off the counter and took his hand leading him to the couch.

"Emily?" He asked as he sat on his couch. She sat on his lap and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I want to talk to you" She breathed. "I was supposed to leave yesterday."

"You didn't" He spoke softly.

"There never was a flight" She admitted.

"There wasn't?" He asked.

"No, after I got off the phone with you I told Clyde that when I left I wasn't coming back. I gave him my two weeks. I told him I would work from Quantico until my two weeks were over" She breathed looking away from him.

"Did you…know this would happen?" He asked gesturing between them.

"NO! god no, I just missed everyone. You in particular, I just got lucky. I had no idea you felt the same" She smiled looking at him.

"So you aren't going back?" Aaron asked wrapping his arms around her.

"No" She smiled leaning her forehead against his. "I will eventually to get my things though" she chuckled.

"Do it when I'm on a case so I wont miss my chance to hold you" He murmured.

"What do you know Aaron Hotchner is a big softy!" She smiled "I love it" She admitted before kissing him. He pulled her closer so she was straddling him.

"What are you going to do about work?" Aaron murmured into her neck.

"I don't know" She moaned.

"Where would you live?" He asked kissing her exposed breast as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. His mouth attached to her nipple.

"I don't- we shouldn't b-be talking right n-now" She moaned. He smiled as he moved his mouth to her other breast. His phone started ringing and he groaned as he released her nipple with a pop. He reached over and grabbed his phone.

"Hotchner" He answered. Emily gave him a wicked smile and knew it was the perfect time for revenge. She started kissing his bare chest running her fingers through his chest hair.

"Hey Hotch, We just got a case and they want us to take it. They need their best" JJ sighed into the phone.

"Okay JJ, W-when do you need me to be t-there?" He asked trying to control his breathing as Emily pulled his boxers down.

"I'll call the rest of the team. in 30 minutes?" She asked.

"O-Okay" He breathed as Emily took him in her hand and kissed his head.

"You All right Hotch?" JJ Asked curious as to why her superior was out of breath.

"I'm f-fine" He managed. Emily rose up and kissed his neck. He could feel her rubbing her hot core over his hard member.

"Did Emily land safely?" JJ asked.

Right as JJ said those words Emily slid down on Aaron's member. She moaned softly and bit his neck.

"Most Definitely" He said. He cleared his throat. "I uh- I haven't talked to her, why don't you give her a call. I will see you s-soon" He hung up before he got a response.

"Emily Prentiss" He growled. She smiled as she started to move up and down. He grabbed her hips and forced her to move faster.

"Oh" She said as he moved deeper.

"P-Payback is a bitch Mr. Hotchner" He breathed before kissing him. They moved together in total sync until both had there releases, she smiled and kissed his chest.

"Go shower before you have to go" She smiled kissing him. She moaned as she lifted her self up.

"Make more noises like that and I may never leave" He teased.

"Don't get my hopes up" She smirked buttoning up his shirt.

* * *

><p>Emily was smiling as she sipped her coffee. She was so happy, she never thought coming back to Quantico would be so so <em>worth it<em>. She smiled as she heard the shower stop. Aaron loved her, and she loved him. There was no way she was staying in London. She was definitely staying her with her family. Family, Jack. She began to ponder what this was. How would Jack take it? She hasn't seen him in a year if not longer. She made a mental note to talk to Aaron about it later.

She realized her phone was ringing.

"Prentiss" She answered as she watched Aaron walk out of his room.

"Hey Em! How was the flight?" JJ asked.

"It was long, I miss you" She admitted.

"We miss you too, we are about to go on a case"

"Really?" Emily asked playing with her hair.

"Yeah, So how did it go with Hotch?" JJ asked. She knew, along with everyone on the team about her crush on hotch.

"Alright, he dropped me off and we said our goodbyes" She lied smoothly.

"Aren't you lonely?" Her friend asked.

"No, I have a man I love very much at home with me" She smiled as Aaron approached her and she stood up.

"Really?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, hold on" Emily moved the phone from her ear but JJ could hear faint voices.

_Be careful? Okay? _JJ realized that was Emily

_Always _She couldn't tell who that was.

_I love you _

_I love you too, call me later_

Then she heard what sounded like a kiss and maybe a moan?

"Sorry, I'm back" Emily spoke as she ran her fingers over her lips.

"Was that him?" JJ asked a smirk playing on her lips.

"It was" Emily said smiling.

"You will spill later! Hotch is calling I'll talk to you later" JJ said.

"Bye" Emily murmured.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I decided to take it a little further! Tell me what you think! Reviews help motivate me! <em>**

**_Hope you all liked it! :)_**


	3. I missed you Emily

Hotch had just entered the conference room and he heard JJ and Garcia talking.

"I swear JJ! Emily was definitely having sex this morning!" Garcia said in a hushed tone.

"Really? I mean she told me she had 'the man she loved' at home with her" JJ said.

"I mean she said she was at the terminal. Maybe she was joining the mile high club!" Garcia said causing the two females to laugh.

"Pen!" JJ said in between laughs.

"Seriously!" Garcia said smiling.

Hotch tried to hide his blush as he walked in unnoticed by the two women.

"Why didn't she introduce him to us? I mean he must have been here" JJ said.

"Maybe she wanted to keep him a secret. You know how she can be" Garcia said.

Hotch was about to say something when is phone started to ring. He looked down and the ID said _Jessica._

"Hotchner" He spoke into the phone.

"Aaron, Glad I caught you. I cant take jack, I had mentioned that I had to go away and Thats tomorrow." Jessica said in an apologetic tone.

"Jessica! What am I going to do. I forgot, I'm sorry" he said trying to mask his frustration, then it hit him.

"I'm sorry Aaron" She breathed.

"Listen I will call you back, I think I have someone who can watch him." He spoke rather quickly.

JJ and Garcia shared a look before signaling Morgan, Blake, and Spencer to be quiet. They gave confused looks before sitting down quietly. Morgan's phone vibrated and her looked at it and smiled.

_Hotch might have a secret girlfriend._

_~P_

He looked over at Garcia and smiled before typing back.

_Isn't he still with Beth? Or did they end it?_

_~M_

_I don't know! Look!_

_~P_

They all looked to see Hotch on the phone, he was in the corner of the conference room. They could hear him, but not who he was talking to.

"Hey" He said as a smile appeared on his lips.

"No, we are about to leave, I need your help."

"Jessica can't watch jack, and He loves you. Could you possibly watch him while I'm gone?"

"Are you sure"

"You are the best"

He started laughing at something she said.

"Love you too, Call me when you got him" He smiled before ending the call, he then sent a quick text to Jessica.

_Emily is going to come and get him in an hour. She has your number she will call_

_~Aaron._

Aaron looked up to see his team looking at him, he cleared his throat. "Lets get started"

Garcia stood up and stated telling them about the case.

* * *

><p>Emily had just reached Jess's door. She was nervous, really nervous. She hasn't seen jack in so long. What if he didn't remember her? What if he hated her? Her palms where sweating as she knocked on the door. She heard little feet running and the door opened.<p>

"EMILY!" Jack yelled before he ran full speed at her.

"Hey Jack!" She smiled and pulled him into her arms. He hugged her tight and she saw Jess come to the door.

"Emily, long time no see" She smiled.

"Hello Jessica" She smiled.

"I missed you Emily!" Jack asked snuggling into her arms.  
>"I missed you too Jack" She kissed his head.<p>

"Are you staying for a while?" Jessica asked hanging Emily Jack's bags.

"I hope so" She smiled taking them.

"See you soon Jack! Have fun with Emily" Jessica said kissing his head.

"Bye Aunt Jessica" He said as Emily walked away with Jack still in her arms.

* * *

><p>"So Jack, what do you want to do?" Emily asked as they walked into the house.<p>

"I want to watch a movie!" He said running and jumping on the couch.

"Why don't you call your dad and then we will watch a movie" Emily responded.

"Okay!" He smiled as Emily handed him the phone.

* * *

><p>Hotch was sitting on the plane looking over the case when his phone rang. He looked down and figured it was jack.<p>

"Hello?" He said, causing Morgan and Blake to look at him. JJ and Spencer fell asleep.

"Hey daddy!" Jack said smiling as he went and sat on the couch.

"Hey Buddy!" He Smiled.

"Emily came to get me! I missed her" He said.

"I know buddy, she missed you too"

"When you come home will Emily leave?" He asked seriously.

"I hope not" He murmured. "I will be home in a few days"

"Okay, I love you"

"Love you too" Aaron breathed.

"Aaron?" Emily said hoping he didn't hang up yet.

"Hey" He breathed smiling.

"I miss you" She admitted as she put the dvd in the player.

"I miss you too, I'll be home soon"

"I know you will, I'm just use to being with you when you go away. I worry about you Aaron" She let out a breath.

"Don't worry, I'll be home to you soon" He said reassuringly.

"Good, I love you. Call me before you go to bed"

"I will, I love you too" He said before hanging up.

Morgan and Blake had to hide the smirks on there faces. Hotch was in love and he was so different on the phone. He was soft!

* * *

><p>"Want Ice cream Jack?" Emily asked from the kitchen.<p>

"Yes Please!"

"Coming right up Jack!" Emily smiled as she got ice cream for herself and jack.

She walked back in the living room to see jack curled up watching Brother Bear. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Your ice cream Master Jack" She smiled when he got up.

"Thank you Emily!" He smiled and started eating the ice cream.

Emily looked over and jack stopped all of then sudden and looked at her.

"Emily?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"I really missed you, you aren't going to go away again are you?" He asked turning serious. She smiled, he really was Aaron's son.

"Never" She smiled pulling him close.

"I love you Emily" He murmured into her hair.

"I love you too Jack" She hugged him tight. She was so happy, he wasn't mad at her.

* * *

><p>Aaron walked into a silent house, it had been four days since he's seen Emily and almost a week since he's seen jack. He dropped his things and shed his jacket. He walked into his room and a huge smile spread on his face. There in his bed was Emily with Jack curled up into her side. He smiled as he walked over and took jack in his arms.<p>

"Daddy?" He said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey buddy" He smiled as he walked Jack to his room.

"Night Daddy" He said snuggling into his covers.

"Night Jack, love you" He said kissing his sons head.

"Love you too daddy" He murmured before sleep overtook him again.

Aaron made his way back to his bedroom, Emily was fast asleep in one of his t-shirts. He smiled as he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed next to her. He pulled her close and she snuggled into his chest. He kissed her lightly on the lips and her eyes fluttered open.

"Aaron!" She said with a huge smiled and hugged him tight.

"Miss me?" He chuckled.

"So much!" She said hugging him again. "I'd say never leave me again, but then I'd seem clingy" She said smiling.

"I missed you too" He chuckled pulling her so she was laying on top of him, her legs in-between his. She smiled and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"I love you" He murmured against her lips.

"I love you too" She said as she sat up and straddled him.

Aaron slowly lifted his t-shirt off of her body to find she wasn't wearing anything but underwear underneath. She smirked when she heard him groan. She leaned down slowly and moaned as he chest met Aaron's and captured his bottom lip in her mouth and suck slowly. She moaned as she felt him become fully erect.

He slowly flipped them over and pulled Emily's underwear down. She arched her back as he inserted two fingers into her.

"Oh god" She said in a low moan careful not to wake jack.

"Are you ready Emmy?" He murmured into her ear.

"I've been ready for four days" She whimpered as he withdrew his fingers, he pulled his boxers down and teased her.

"Come on Aaron!" She whispered.

He claimed her lips in a kiss and thrust into her without warning. The kiss captured her screams at the sudden feeling. She soon wrapped her legs around his waist and was rocking with him back and forth. She arched her back and bit her lip to keep from crying out when his mouth found her nipple.

He felt her clench around his cock and knew she was close. His hand found her clit and he rubbed it and she came undone she bit his shoulder to keep from screaming. She smiled and kissed his shoulder where he bit. She flipped them and began to ride him.

"Tell me when you are coming" She breathed as she continued to go up and down on his cock. She rode him for a few minutes before she felt him pulse.

"I'm coming Em" He groaned out. She quickly got off of him and took him in her mouth right as he came. She moaned as she felt his hot seed go down her throat. Aaron looked at her wide eyed. She smirked as she crawled up and lied on his chest.

"What?" She asked as she pecked his lips.

"That was really hot" He breathed.

"I aim to please Agent" She winked before kissing his chest and snuggling into his arms. "Love you Aaron" She murmured before sleep overcame her.

"I love you too Emmy" he kissed her head before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I think I'm going to make this a multi-chapter story! let me know what you think and of you have any Ideas. PM me! Thanks so much for the reviews! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)<em>**


	4. Dreams

_"Aaron!" Emily screamed. He way dying in her arms and she couldn't do anything. She looked up to see Doyle with a smug smile on his face._

_"Come on Aaron you can't leave me! Please" Emily whimpered. She pressed her hands hard on his chest to stop the bleeding. She slowly felt his pulse stop._

_"Aaron NO!" She said as her head fell on his chest. She was sobbing uncontrollably. She could hear Doyle laughing in the background._

"Emily"

_She thought she heard him, but she couldn't think right now. Aaron. Her Aaron just died._

"EMILY"

She opened her eyes and felt the hot tears as they ran down her face. She looked up and saw Aaron above her.

"Aaron?" She whispered reaching and touching his face.

"I'm right here" He breathed. She wrapped her arms around and he held her close. She started sobbing into his chest.

"Its okay Em" He whispered. He lied on his back taking her with him. She was laying on his chest.

"Y-You were gone, h-he k-killed you" She murmured into his chest.

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, she couldn't possibly be talking about Doyle…right?

"Who did?" He asked gently.

"D-Doyle" She said another sob escaping.

"Oh Em" He said pulling her closer and kissing her head. "You still dream of him?"

"S-Sometimes… I lost you Aaron" She murmured. "I was so scared" She admitted.

"You aren't going to loose me Emily" He said, they both knew he couldn't say that and mean it. Look at his job, he risked his life everyday.

"I love you" She said kissing him lightly.

"I love you too Em" He breathed.

"I don't want to go back to sleep" She murmured.

"I'm right here Emily." He kissed her head and held her tight. "I'm not going anywhere"

"Thank you"

"Go back to sleep…we will talk in the morning"

She murmured something he couldn't understand before she closed her eyes and let out a relaxed breath. She snuggled into him and he smiled.

He waited until he knew she was asleep for good before he fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>"Em" Aaron said kissing Emily's head. He eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.<p>

"Morning" She murmured.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Much" She said snuggling into his arms.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I'll be okay Aaron" Emily breathed.

"You sure"

"If I wasn't I promise I'll tell you" He nodded his head and kissed her lied like that for a little before Aaron asked her a question he's been wondering about for a while.

"Em?"

"Hmm" She murmured looking up at him.

"Are you coming back?" He said looking down at her.

She took a breath and paused. "I don't know, is there even room?" She questioned.

"If you want to come back…we can find room" He smiled.

"I will think about it, I was gone for so long…" She murmured.

"Just think about it" He kissed her temple.

"Thanks" She smiled. She kissed his bare chest.

"What about the team?"

"What about them?" She said avoiding.

"You know what I mean" She took a breath.

"If i come back we would break the rules… I really like keeping this between us" She kissed his lips. "They don't even know that I'm back, or that I'm staying" She giggled when her pulled her on top of him.

"Between us?"

"Between us" She smiled. She kissed his nose.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "Aaron?"

"Hmm"

"I want to tell the girls I'm coming to visit"

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"I really miss them, I'm only a few miles away… I want to come for a surprise visit" She said smiling.

"If thats what you want to do, I agree" He kissed her forehead.

"Really?"

"Em, they are your best friends! I don't want you to hide out in our apartment"

"_Our_ Apartment" Emily said with a small smile.

"If you want" He said carefully.

"I love you" She said pulling him into a searing kiss. She moaned as his tongue found hers.

* * *

><p>Hotch walked into the bullpen and smiled as he saw his team sitting around and chatting. He walked up the catwalk and into his office. He smiled as he looked down at the picture on his desk. It was a picture of Himself and Emily and Jack. It was taken a few years ago, but it was still his favorite. Just as he sat down he heard a high pitched squeal.<p>

"EM!" Garcia shrieked as she saw the brunette walk into the room.

"Hey Guys" she smiled sheepishly.

"You're back!" Garcia said pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm back" She said pulling her friend close.

Hotch was smiling as he watched everyone greet Emily. He decided he should head down from his office. She smiled as she looked at him and tried to hide how happy she was.

"Emily, you're back" Hotch said hugging her briefly.

"I am" She smiled at everyone. I missed you guys, so I took a week off" She smiled when everyone had a huge grin on their face.

"Emily Prentiss" JJ said smiling. "Who is this mystery man!" She shrieked as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"Baby girl? Do you have yourself a man?" Derek asked looking at her.

Emily blushed and tried to look anywhere but hotch. She covered her face with her hands.

"You do!" Garcia gushed. "Details!"

"Of what?" She asked. looking around for hotch

"What does he look like? What does he do for a living? How is he in bed?"

"Whoa, I don't need to hear all of that" Morgan raised his hands and walked away.

"Lets go to my office" Garcia said taking Emily by the arm.

* * *

><p>Hotch knew he shouldn't have followed them, but he wanted to know what Emily thought about their relationship. He had walked to Garcia's door about a half an hour after the girls. He slowly listened as the girls spoke.<p>

"Em, are you serious" JJ asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything, He's so amazing P." Emily gushed she spun around in the chair.

"You're in love" Garcia squealed. "I've never seen you like this Emily"

Emily started biting her lip. "Guys I think I am"

"Em! Thats great!" JJ said hugging the brunette.

"If you love him, why cant we know his name?" Garcia asked.

Emily looked away for a second and could see hotch from the door. She smiled and looked at her friends. "Soon, but I want to keep him to myself" She smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" She got up and walked out the door.

"You. Agent Hotchner are very noisy" She said before she looked around and pulled him into a kiss. She smiled as she pulled away.

"I need to go shopping, I will see you at home" She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Bye Emmy" He whispered in her ear as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Aaron couldn't wait until he got home. He opened the door and it was pitch black.<p>

"Em" He called into the dark.

"In here" She yelled and he followed her voice into the bedroom. She stood in front of the bed in a silk red robe. She smiled seductively at him before she untied the robe and it fell to the floor. Aaron groaned when he saw she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Em" He murmured admiring her body.

"Come here baby" She whispered huskily.

He didn't hesitate and he puled her into his arms and lied her on the bed. She giggled as she started to take off his clothing.

"I…Love…You" She murmured in-between kisses.

* * *

><p>She walked down the hallway and stopped at his door. She had been their many times before. She was rather angry at him. After their 'talk' in New York, he just left. Some break up. She was back and she wanted him back as well. She slowly brought her hand up and knocked. She knocked again.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aaron, I think someone is at the d-door" She said as his mouth found her nipple.<p>

"Leave it" He said.

"It will just be a second" She got up and he groaned. "I promise" She kissed him lightly on the lips and slipped on his work shirt buttoning it enough so it didn't show off her breast.

"Emmy" He wined and followed her.

"Aaron stop acting like a lost puppy" She giggled when he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close making it hard for her to get the door. She reached for the door and Aaron started to kiss her neck. She moaned and giggled. Her face fell as she saw who was standing in front of her.  
>"Beth" She said in horror.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Please let me know! Sorry it took so long to update! Crazy <strong>_**_stuff! Please leave a review!_**


	5. Beth?

"_Aaron stop acting like a lost puppy__" __She giggled when he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close making it hard for her to get the door. She reached for the door and Aaron started to kiss her neck. She moaned and giggled. Her face fell as she saw who was standing in front of her.__  
>"<em>_Beth__" __She said in horror._

Emily started tugging on Aaron's work shirt hoping it would move lower. Aaron on the other hand kept emily close to hist chest. She could tell by his grip that he was in defense mode.

Beth was at a loss for words. She didn't think that when she went to Aaron's that he would have another girl there. Let alone Emily Prentiss. She was mad, more than mad. He told her that she should worry about Emily. That he didn't feel anything for her, well, clearly he did.

"Aaron?" Beth said walking into the apartment like she still lived there.

"Come on in" Emily mumbled.

"Beth why are you here?" Aaron said as he turned around.

Emily excused herself and walked back into the bedroom and grabbed her robe. she quickly put on a bra and wrapped her rode around herself. She walked back out to see Beth standing and Aaron sitting. She rolled her eyes, Beth was always a drama queen.

She wanted to stay out of their issue. She stood and just watched. Then it dawned on her. Aaron was _her_ boyfriend. Beth had no right to come and get to yell at him. She walked over and decided, screw Beth.

"Aaron" She smiled sitting down next to him.

"What?" He asked, now ignoring Beth.

"I love you" She said taking his hand. He knew what she was doing and he might just love her a little more for it.

"Love you too" He kissed her forehead.

"Hello!" Beth yelled.

"What?" Emily asked snuggling into Aaron's arms.

"I'm right here!" She exclaimed.

"You are in our house, in our living room. If I want to snuggle with MY boyfriend. Then I will, if you don tike it… leave" Emily spat.

"Beth, why are you here?" Aaron asked.

"I wanted to talk to you" Emily snorted at this. Beth glared at her.

"About what? We broke up over a moth ago" Aaron tightened his grip on Emily.

"I want you back" She said moving closer.

"Uh, hello" Emily said drawing Beth's attention "Yeah, Hi… I'm RIGHT HERE"

"Baby" Aaron whispered.

"What? She's telling you she wants to get back with you and I'm sitting right here" Emily said looking up at him.

"Beth, I'm with Emily. I'm staying with Emily"

"So you can leave now"

"Daddy?" They heard a small voice. Little Jack walked out to see Emily, Beth and Aaron.

"Hey buddy, bad dream?" Jack nodded his head.

"Come one" Aaron said get in up.

"Night Jack" Emily smiled.

"Night Emmy, Love you"

"Love you too" Emily smiled and stood up to kiss the little boys head.

"I'll be back" He kissed Emily once before walking away.

"You should go" Emily stated.

"You don't belong here" Beth spat.

"I was here before you were" emily countered.

"You left!"

"So did you, Aaron loves me and you aren't going to ruin that" Emily spat.

"Aaron doesn't love you, he just thinks he does"

"How would you know?" Emily spat. She never liked Beth. Probably because she was in love with Aaron and she was with him. Now Aaron was hers and Beth needed to back off.

"I know Aaron"

"You think you do. I'm the profiler, not you. I think I know my own Boyfriend"

"We'll see" Beth smirked as she watched Aaron walk back out.

"Em, why don't you go to bed. I'll be there in a few minutes." Aaron said wrapping his arm around her waist. She looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Okay" She said as more of a question. She looked at Beth and saw her smirk.

She walked away and heard Aaron say 'love you' she ignored him and kept walking. She had the urge to slam the door but she didn't. She decided to go and sleep in the guest room. Maybe she was overreacting, but Beth was right…She left, she left Aaron and Jack. Beth was there for him when she left.

Emily let out a breath as she plopped down on the bed. She felt back onto the pillows and stared at the ceiling. She let the thoughts run through her head about Beth, and Aaron. She didn't want to lose him to her. He wouldn't kick her to the curb for Beth…Right? She let out a long sigh and snuggled into the covers.

~~~~  
>Emily heard the door finally shut. It had been thirty minutes! She was so angry. 'I'll be back in a few minute' she snorted at the thought. She could hear him past the guest room. He must have noticed she wasn't in his bed. She heard him open the door and pretended to be asleep. She heard him shuffle closer.<p>

"I'm sorry Em" He said and leaned down to kiss her head. "I love you" He finished and pulled the blanket up to cover her shoulders. "She means nothing" He breathed before he walked out and quietly shut the door.

She opened her eyes and peered into the darkness. She probably hurt him, she didn't go to his bed, but he knew that Beth being there hurt her too. She closed her eyes and decided to go to sleep…

Emily woke up to feel a body tucked into hers. She opened her eyes and looked down. She expected a much larger body, but she looked down and there was little Jack Hotchner snuggled into her arms. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Jack wake up" She murmured.

He snuggled more into her arms but didn't wake up.

"Come one sweetie"

"No Mommy" Jack murmured.

Emily froze. He just called her 'mommy'.

"No Jack, its Emily" She corrected.

"Same thing" He murmured refusing to get up.

She couldn't help but smile. She reached down and started ticking him. He let out a squeal.

"Stop! Emmy!" He squealed as he fell back onto the bed laughing.

"Come on" She said lifting him in her arms. "Let's go wake daddy"

They silently walked into Aaron's room and Jack jumped on the bed yelling "Wake up DADDY!" Aaron jumped up when he heard him screaming.

"Jack" Aaron said trying to calm his breathing. He looked over and saw Emily smiling. He couldn't stay mad with her smiling at him like that.

"Morning Daddy" Jack said climbing in the bed next to his dad.

"Morning"

Emily walked over to the bed and wrapped her arms around Aaron's shoulders.

"I love you" She smiled as she leaned down to kiss him softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her down on the bed. She let out a squeal and laughed as she fell on the bed.

"Love you too" He smiled pulling her close.

"Can we sleep longer?" Jack asked moving in between the two adults.

"Yes, we can" Emily chuckled as she kissed his head.


End file.
